More than friends
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: Porque hay veces que los mejores amigos se aman en secreto. Hay veces que nos cegamos y no vemos que el amor está enfrente. Hay veces que sólo se necesita el mínimo incentivo para decidir ser felices. AU/AH. LEMON"


_Twilight no me pertenece_

_Elsiii este es para ti, porque toda la tarde estuviste insistiendo jiji…_

_Gracias a Lei-Clln por ser mi beta!!! Amo que seas mi beta!!!!! xD_

* * *

**More t****han friends**

- ¡Edward! ¿Puedes venir un momento? - pregunté desde adentro de un probador en Victoria's Secret, peleándome con un sostén de encaje color rojo que no me podía abrochar.

Escuché unos pasos lentos antes de que la puerta del pequeño cubículo se entreabriera mostrando a mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó con una voz llena de pena, pero musical.

- Claro Ed, si no ¿para qué te llamé? - dije mientras seguía atorada en la pequeña prenda que sólo cubría lo necesario. Entró y rápidamente cerró de nuevo la puerta, para que nadie más me viera.

Y ahí estábamos. Yo, Rosalie Hale, rubia y de buen cuerpo, con Edward, de cabello broncíneo, ojos verdes e increíblemente guapo; los dos mejores amigos en un probador de ropa interior. Que irónico, cualquiera pensaría que había atracción entre nosotros dos, pero la realidad es que mi amigo, bueno, digamos que no le gustan las mujeres.

- Oye, ¿me puedes ayudar a abrocharme este sostén? - pregunté con un poco de pena -. Es que creo que necesito una talla más grande - dije mientras veía la forma de abrochármelo o salir sin tener que pedirle demasiado a Edward.

No dijo nada, sólo empezó a acariciar mi espalda, supuse que viendo cómo ayudarme, sin embargo, cuando sentí que sus manos empezaban a bajar lentamente, trazando las líneas de mis curvas, tragué en seco.

- ¿Qué… qué haces Edward? - pregunté con voz temblorosa mientras sus manos recorrían hábilmente toda mi espalda.

- Shhh… no preguntes, sólo… - apartó mi larga cabellera hacia uno de mis hombros y me dio un cálido beso en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, despertando en mí nuevas emociones -. Sólo disfruta, Rose - dijo con una voz increíblemente sexy que nunca había oído.

Me volteó rápidamente y empezó a acariciar el brassiere que todavía tenía atorado, empezó a bajarlo y lo tiró al piso. Empezó a besar cada parte de mi piel expuesta, mientras yo no podía evitar gemir.

Cuando mis pechos estuvieron expuestos, me separó un poco de él para observarme, me mordí el labio en un reflejo de nerviosismo y él se acercó abruptamente hacia mí. Me apretó fuertemente contra él y sentí su dura longitud presionándose contra mi pierna, excitándome cada vez más.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me acercó a él, me mordió el labio inferior y no pude evitar jalarle fuertemente el cabello, intentando no gritar. Le desabotoné la camisa y se la abrí hasta los hombros, para poder disfrutar de su perfecto cuerpo. Empezó a morder distintas partes de mi cuerpo; mi cuello, mis pechos, mis labios, y tuve que sostenerme de su espalda para no caer.

Volvió a unir su boca con la mía, besándome apasionadamente; bajó sus manos hasta mis nalgas y empezó a trazar el borde del cachetero que era el conjunto del bendito sostén. Le jalé el pantalón junto con los bóxers y empecé a examinar cada parte de su cuerpo, queriendo grabarlo en mi memoria.

Me quitó rápidamente la única prenda que me quedaba y empezó a acariciarme con manos de experto, y cuando introdujo dos dedos en mí, me mordí el labio tan fuertemente que creí que me saldría sangre, debía recordar que estaba en una tienda. Empezó a sacar y meter los dedos en mí furiosamente, queriendo llevarme al clímax. Lo moví un poco hacia la derecha y lo empujé sobre el pequeño banco que había ahí. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y empecé a besarlo furiosa y salvajemente.

Abandonó la tarea que estaba haciendo antes y colocó sus manos en mi cadera, sosteniéndome. Me acomodé encima de él y lancé la cadera hacia abajo, haciendo que él entrara en mí de una sola vez. Le mordí el labio al sentirlo llenándome, y empecé a juguetear con su cabello mientras subía y bajaba lentamente. Abrió los ojos y se quedó estático un momento mientras yo seguía moviéndome. En un rápido movimiento, me recostó sobre el piso y ahora él quedó sobre mí, se agachó un poco hasta llegar hasta la altura de mi oreja.

- Oh Rose, es tan sexy verte en el espejo - susurró con voz ronca, abrí los ojos con desmesura y volteé hacia atrás, encontrándome con que en el espejo se reflejaba Edward encima de mí, en lugar de apenarme, me excitó aún más y lo puse a él en el piso mientras yo me ponía de nuevo sobre él. Volví a realizar el lento vaivén de mis caderas, prolongando el placer indefinidamente. Puso de nuevo sus manos a mis costados y empezó a moverme más rápido, incitándome a seguir adelante. Cerré los ojos por todo el placer, y cuando los abrí me encontré con que Edward veía hacia enfrente de él, había otro espejo, en donde se reflejaba la imagen del espejo que tenía enfrente; esto era realmente apasionante. Ambos veíamos la pasión con que nos entregábamos mutuamente, ardiendo de deseo y placer, los dos grandes amigos entregándose por completo.

Aumenté más la velocidad de mis movimientos, mientras veía en el espejo como subían y bajaban mis pechos, una imagen que al parecer a Edward también le gustaba. Me agaché un poco y empecé a morderle el cuello, marcándolo como mío, después subí mi boca hasta sus labios y los devoré fervientemente, ahogando mis incontrolables gemidos en su boca.

Cuando la intensidad de mis movimientos aumentó, gimió fuertemente en mi boca y empezó a acariciar todo mi pecho, pellizcando mis pezones erectos, haciendo que quisiera aumentar la fuerza en las embestidas.

De repente, él metió una mano entre nosotros y empezó a acariciar mi centro, provocando que gimiera más fuerte en su boca, varias embestidas más y sentí como mi interior explotaba y un calor inundaba mi cuerpo, mordí fuertemente el labio de Edward para no gritar. Fue el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida.

Sabía que a él le faltaba poco, así que seguí con mis movimientos; volví a entrelazar nuestras bocas, y unos cuantos movimientos más sentí como explotaba dentro de mí y me llenaba con su semilla, suspiró fuertemente dentro de mi boca.

Me quité y rápidamente me puse a un costado suyo, sosteniendo su mano entre las mías.

- Te quiero Edward - dije mientras trazaba círculos en la palma de su mano

- Yo también te quiero Rose - dijo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a hacerlo a mí -. Pero creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí - dijo mientras se ponía bien su ropa. Me ayudó a vestirme y me tomó de la mano antes de salir, con el conjunto en la otra. Nos topamos con la mirada curiosa de una de las empleadas y él sólo volteó y me dedicó una perfecta sonrisa torcida antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Me fijé en que Edward tenía mis marcas en su cuello, sólo besé cada una de ellas, mostrándole lo mucho que él significaba para mí.

Llegamos a la caja y Edward puso la ropa encima.

- Entonces… ¿Sí se llevan el modelo? - preguntó amablemente la cajera.

- Por supuesto, a mi novia le encantó - dijo Edward con una sonrisa radiante. Volteó hacia mí y sólo pude regresarle la sonrisa, empezando así una nueva vida, como más que amigos.

**FIN**

* * *

Reviews????

**sparklinghaledecullen**


End file.
